brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 5
Chapter 5 — Volcanic Showdown Brimber City Once you defeat Rival Jake, he will head inside the gate connecting Route 5 to Brimber City. Follow him into the city for a cutscene, where he introduces Gym Leader Sebastian to you. Sebastian is in charge of Brimber Gym, but when Jake requests a challenge, Sebastian had to turn that down, revealing that Team Eclipse raided his Gym and robbed an artefact known as the Red Orb, heading to the volcano behind this city immediately afterwards. He points to the direction of Route 6, which leads to the volcano Mt. Igneus. Jake then heads into the Pokémon Centre for healing his Pokémon — follow him and do the same. Before actually proceeding to Route 6, there are a couple of things to do here. Start by pick up a piece of Charcoal near the "campfire", which actually is a gas pocket. There is another gate above the stairs, opposite to the gate for Route 6, but a Worker states that it is under construction, so ignore that for now. Near the exit for Route 6, there is a small house where a Gentleman inside can evaluate your leading Pokémon's Happiness. He can be very helpful if your Pokémon requires maximum Happiness to evolve: Remember the Eevee you got in Silvent City? 2 of its evolutions need Happiness to activate. Eevee is just an example though, you will encounter more Pokémon requiring Happiness to trigger evolution. Once you are ready, go through the gate to Route 6. Route 6 Heal your Pokémon before proceeding. Route 6 is another savannah route that has Pokémon species you never saw on Route 5. When you enter, you'll see a fork in the road. Defeat Hiker Kent on the right fork, and you will see some rocks which are strangely arranged, along with some dirt piles. A researcher hypothesizes that the rocks were not naturally placed. A rock pillar with some dot patterns above stands behind those rocks, but there is nothing much you can do for now. Grab TM Roar on a ramp behind the pillar, and check out the dirt piles instead. If you have caught Hippopotas on Route 5, levelling it up should allow it to learn Dig, which can be used on these dirt piles to reveal that they are actually Durant nests! Now proceed down the left side of the fork, which is the correct path that will lead you to the Mt. Igneus entrance. When you get to the Mt. Igneus entrance at the end of Route 6, click on Eclipse Grunt Carl. He will warn you and try to persuade you to turn back and not enter the volcano. Ignore this, and he will take you to a battle. Once you win the battle, proceed into Mt. Igneus through the lava-covered entrance. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |- |- |- |Attack1 = Rock Polish|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Mud Sport|Attack4 = Rollout}} |- |Attack1 = Feint Attack|Attack2 = Encore|Attack3 = Slack Off|Attack4 = Yawn}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Poison Powder|Attack2 = Foresight|Attack3 = Confusion|Attack4 = Supersonic}} |- |- |Attack1 = Tackle|Attack2 = Tail Whip|Attack3 = Ember|Attack4 = Flame Wheel}} |- |Attack1 = Baby-Doll Eyes|Attack2 = Fury Swipes|Attack3 = Lick|Attack4 = Fake Tears}} |- |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Astonish|Attack4 = Supersonic}} |- |Attack1 = Bide|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Detect|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |- |Attack1=Howl|Attack2=Sand Attack|Attack3=Bite|Attack4=Odor Sleuth}} |- |Attack1=Supersonic|Attack2=Astonish|Attack3=Bite|Attack4=Wing Attack}} |- Mt. Igneus This is Mt. Igneus — the only volcano on main island of Roria. You will see a lot of lava pools, and there are a lot of Fire-type Pokémon. More Eclipse Grunts are scattered in the volcano, defeat all of them. There are also many turns and forks in the road, so make sure to take the right ones otherwise you might come to a dead end. A particular "wrong passage" includes a lava pool with Hiker Darrel, but there is not much to do until much later. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Charcoal}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Magmarizer}} |- VS Harry After beating all the Grunts, head inside the summit crater. You will now directly confront Eclipse Admin Harry, where he reveals to you that your parents are indeed kidnapped by Team Eclipse, and they threatened to harm you in order to get your parents talking. Enough of the gibberish, though, it is time for a battle. Harry should not be too much of a threat unless you did not train your Pokémon. Despite losing, he still puts Red Orb on the pedestal behind him, waking up Groudon and enraging it! Harry attempts to control Groudon, but it instead blows off his wig with merely a roar, forcing him to retreat along with other grunts: |- |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Harden|Attack4 = Incinerate}} |- |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Astonish|Attack4 = Supersonic}} |- |Attack1 = Sludge|Attack2 = Harden|Attack3 = Mud-Slap}} |- |- |Attack1 = Poison Sting|Attack2 = Leer|Attack3 = Bite|Attack4 = Glare}} |- |- |Attack1 = Focus Energy|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Flame Burst|Attack4 = Ember}} |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Astonish|Attack4 = Supersonic}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Fury Cutter|Attack2 = Pursuit|Attack3 = Metal Sound|Attack4 = Swords Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Fury Attack|Attack2 = Leer|Attack3 = Pluck|Attack4 = Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1 = Hypnosis|Attack2 = Embargo|Attack3 = Rock Polish|Attack4 = Psywave}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Harden|Attack4 = Incinerate}} |- |Attack1 = Focus Energy|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Flame Burst|Attack4 = Ember}} |- Gym Leader Sebastian arrives just in time to retrieve the Red Orb and stop Groudon from going on a rampage. After calming down Groudon, Sebastian mentioned that he was surprised to see Groudon letting you go easily. Apparently, it saw something special with you. Sebastian now returns to the city and opens Brimber Gym, ready for your challenge. Wait a second, did Jake said he will meet us in the volcano? Where did he go? Anyway. Retrace your steps back to the Mt. Igneus entrance and along Route 6, back to Brimber City. Remember to grab TM Flame Charge on your way out while jumping down the slope for a shortcut. 5